


The Spaces Between Your Doubts

by WataruWatanabe



Series: FE3H A/B/O [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Beta/Omega, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hinted Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Unrequited Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Dimitri was never very aware of Sylvain being an omega. Of course, he knew Sylvain was an omega, but he had never been around when Sylvain went into heat, or at least, he hadn't until the week he spent with the Gautiers when he was fifteen. He probably won't ever forget the way the scent of lilies heightened when Sylvain was in heat, even two years later when he and Sylvain aren't as close as they were as children. He wonders if Sylvain remembers the way their scents mixed, if Sylvain would ever want him to help with his heat again.Ratings and tags subject to change as I add chapters.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Where We Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Sylvain has a vagina. I almost always write my omegas with vaginas or as intersex, so if you're not into that my omegaverse stuff isn't for you.  
> 2) Sylvain is 17 and Dimitri is 15 at the start, and the next chapter will have them as their cannon ages at the academy.  
> 3) Sylvain does make mention to past sexual abuse in the later half of the fic.

Dimitri walked down the hall to Sylvain’s room, footsteps echoing through the quiet hall bathed in early morning light that streamed in through the open windows. His pace was quick, filled with excitement he tried to temper but ultimately couldn’t as he broke into a jog. Today, he and Sylvain were going to practice and maybe Felix would be joining them too. Or that was the plan until he saw Margrave Gautier outside of Sylvain’s room. As he got closer, he slowed his pace and straightened his posture. 

“Good morning, Margrave Gautier. Is everything okay?” Dimitri asked. 

“Your Highness, good morning. If you’re here for Sylvain, he isn’t feeling well.” Margrave Gautier said. 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I would hate for him to be unattended when he is ill.” 

“I couldn’t ask that of you, Your Highness. Please don’t worry yourself with my son. He will be better in a few days.” 

“Are you certain? I don’t mind. Sylvain is my friend after all.” 

“If you insist, Your Highness, then I guess I can allow it. Come here.” Margrave Gautier motioned to Dimitri and pulled open Sylvain’s door. Dimitri followed him inside, taken aback by the sudden smell of lilies that seemed to sit within the room. “Since you’re a beta, I suppose there is no harm in you looking after Sylvain. He’s in the closet. I suggest asking first before you try to enter. He dislikes people invading his nest.” 

Dimitri swallowed, fists gripping on to his pant legs. He had known since he was eleven that Sylvain was an omega, but there had never been any real trace of that in all the time he had spent with Sylvain. He had never been around when his heat came or really noticed the sweetening of Sylvain’s scent from fresh grass to lilies. 

“Please take care of him.” Margrave Gautier said, leaning in to Dimitri’s space with his breathe ghosting against the prince’s neck. He let his hand rest on Dimitri’s shoulder before he moved back to the door. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” 

The door closed, and Dimitri shivered, palms sweaty as he gripped tighter at his pant legs. His stomach felt heavy as he forced himself to move closer to the closet. The closer he got, the thicker Sylvain’s scent became, wrapping around him in a soft embrace. The scent made his stomach flutter and mixed unpleasantly with the heaviness of the implications of what Margrave Gautier had said. 

“Sylvain?” Dimitri knocked on the door of the closet. The sweet lily scent turned to a rotting sweetness. 

“No.” Small but definitive and tight. The scent increased, sweetness tangy and suffocating. 

“Oh, Sylvain, I can go if you want. I don’t mean to upset you. I only want to make sure that you’re alright. “ Dimitri said, his scent spiking in response to the suffocating sweetness. 

Silence. Dimitri sighed and turned to sit against the wall by the closet door. He tried to relax, take deep breathes and tone down his scent despite how thick Sylvain’s scent was. He should be release a calming scent, not adding to the anxious musk filling the room. With his knees pulled to his chest, Dimitri rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Maybe he should go; maybe his presence wasn’t going to calm down Sylvain since he wasn’t another omega. He didn’t know anything about comforting an omega in heat. Sylvain was the only omega he knew, and even then, Sylvain’s omegan side wasn’t ever very apparent to him.

The opening of the closet door drew Dimitri from his thoughts. Sylvain’s scent became even stronger, the sickly sweet rotting still present. From the crack in the closet, Dimitri could see Sylvain’s face, flush high on his cheeks and bangs damp and stuck to his forehead. “Come on.” 

As Sylvain retreated, Dimitri followed, shuffling awkwardly to fit in the small space of the closet and make sure the door could close. The floor of the closet was filled with pillows and blankets and a few shirts that Dimitri didn’t know whom exactly it belonged to. The air was thick and suffocating with Sylvain’s scent, overt sweetness only slightly reduced. Sylvain was curled up in a ball against the wall, feet pressed against Dimitri’s knees in spite of how Sylvain seemed to curve in on himself. 

“Are you okay?” Dimitri reached out, brushing his hand against Sylvain’s foot. 

“Just in heat.” Sylvain turned to look at him, shoulders still hunched tight near his face. 

“Can I scent you? Would that help you calm down? Or would it make it worse? I really don’t know what to-” 

A laugh cut Dimitri off and left him looking at Sylvain. “It’s fine, Dimitri. You don’t need to worry so much. You don’t have to do anything.” 

“But I want to. You’re distressed. I want to make you feel better.”

Sylvain sighed, shifting away from the wall and extending his arm. “Here.” 

Dimitri shuffled into the space at Sylvain’s side, wrapping his arm around Sylvain’s stomach as he nuzzled against the swollen scent gland. The strength of the scent choked him, but he pressed closer, spurred on by the way Sylvain’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him there. He nosed up to Sylvain’s jaw, lips brushing against the swollen glands. He rose up on his knees, moving to scent the other side of Sylvain’s neck; as he scented, the nauseating sweetness of Sylvain’s scent tempered, the soft easy sweetness of fresh lilies returning and mingling with the mild pine of Dimitri’s scent. Their scents compounded, mixing into something new that Dimitri couldn’t help but feel was right, and maybe it was the feeling of rightness that had him kissing Sylvain’s glands with a soft purse of his lips. 

“Dimitri.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t -” Dimitri pulled away to apologise, to create distance, but Sylvain’s warm hand on the nape of his neck forced him back, and then Sylvain’s lips were against his, firm and a little chapped. He tensed, eyes wide before letting them fall shut and pressing his lips back against Sylvain’s. He tried to follow, mimic the way Sylvain moved his lips against his, tongue sneaking out to lick against his bottom lip, but he had to pull away to breath, find some space outside of the building warmth between him and Sylvain. 

“Was that your first kiss?”

Heat rose to Dimitri’s cheek. “I’m sorry if it was poor. I’m not really experienced in this area.” 

“Don’t apologize. I liked it. So much so I would do it again.” 

“Really?” 

Sylvain’s hands came to cup Dimitri’s cheeks, drawing the prince closer, a smile on his lips. “I would if you do.” 

Dimitri’s eyes dropped down to Sylvain’s lips before traveling back up to his half lidded, warm brown eyes. “I- please.” 

Before Dimitri closed his eyes, he saw Sylvain smile wider, and then he was caught up in the sensation of Sylvain’s lips pressing against his. This kiss was softer, the purse of their lips light and slow as Sylvain led and Dimitri followed. He let Sylvain tilt his head, warmth coiling in his stomach when Sylvain hummed against his lips. He pressed closer, crowding Sylvain against the wall, a whine escaping as Sylvain pulled away.

When Dimitri felt the warm press of Sylvain’s forehead against his, he opened his eyes. The flush on Sylvain’s face was brighter, his lips redder. In the time they spent kissing, the scent of lilies had thickened, filling Dimitri’s head with urges that wanted him to get Sylvain beneath him. 

“You’re so good, Dimitri, such a fast learner.” Sylvain told him, hands wrapping loosely around his shoulders. 

Dimitri couldn’t stop the way his groin twitched, the way his pants began to feel uncomfortably tight. He closed his eyes again as he felt more heat come to his cheeks. The closet was rapidly getting too hot and the air too thick with omega heat pheromones. 

“Dimitri,”Sylvain’s breathe brushed against his lips, “do you really wanna help with my heat?”

“I do.”

“Then here.” Sylvain took hold of Dimitri’s hand and dragged it down to cup his sex through his pants, pressing down Dimitri’s hand. 

Dimitri surged forward, pressing his lips to Sylvain’s when he felt the warmth and slick seeping through to his palm. He liked the way Sylvain pressed into him, tightened his arm around his shoulders. The press of Syvlain’s chest against his drew a shuttering breath from him, captured by Sylvain as the kiss heated, and Sylvain claimed his mouth. He moved his hand up, running up the coarse fabric of Sylvain’s pants up to his stomach, slipping under his shirt to caress the soft flesh of his stomach. The groan that Sylvain made against his mouth and the increase in the heat scent had Dimitri jerking his hips forward, whimpering at the lack of friction.Sylvain broke away, moving to trail kisses from the corner of Dimitri’s mouth down to his neck, opened mouth and sloppy. Dimitri trailed his hand down Sylvain’s stomach, pushing into the waistband to brush through the thatch of pubic hair to cup Sylvain’s sex. He could feel the warmth and slick press down into his palm, wetting his skin as Sylvain kissed against his scent gland. He let his fingers press against Sylvain’s folds, coating them in slick. Against his palm, Dimitri felt Sylvain’s clit twitch. 

A stinging nip to his scent gland had Dimitri whining, a shiver coursing through him and his hand slipping further down, pressing his fingertips against Sylvain’s cunt. The hum of Sylvain’s lips against his gland encouraged him, and he pushed a finger into Sylvain’s heat; another whine escaped him as his finger was enveloped in the heat that bore down on him. He began to move his hand, mind pulling from the haze of scent and sensation to move his hand with care. 

Sylvain grabbed Dimitri’s hand, guiding him to push in deep and grind his palm against his clit. Dimitri mimicked the movement and nosed against the underside of Sylvain’s jaw, and Sylvain made soft noises of contentment right in his ear. Sylvain rolled his hips down into Dimitri’s hand, arms pulling Dimitri as closed to him as possible. 

“Dima, faster.” 

Dimitri picked up his pace, kissing against the underside of Sylvain’s jaw. The wet squish of Dimitri’s hand against Sylvain filled the closet, and Dimitri wished that it was more than his hand buried in Sylvain’s cunt. He felt Sylvain shutter against him, hips hitching as his walls squeezed around his finger and his clit twitched against his palm. With a grunt, Sylvain went taunt before he relaxed, breathe deep. 

Dimitri leaned back, keeping his hand in Sylvain. Sylvain slumped against the wall, face flushed and eyes closed. Inside, Dimitri couldn’t help the swelling in his chest as he looked at the sweat, and the flush, and the blissful look on Sylvain’s face. He had pleased an omega; he had pleased Sylvain. A purr rose up from his chest, and his hand brushed away the sweaty bangs that clung to Sylvain’s forehead. 

Sylvain’s eyes fluttered open. “What?” 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Sylvain’s brows furrowed, blissful look disappearing before being replaced with a smirk. “Thank you. It’s your turn.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to. I only want to he-” 

“I want to.” 

With little effort, Sylvain pulled at Dimitri’s hips, forcing the prince to straddle his lap. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it off to the corner before cupping his hand against Dimitri’s crotch. He slid his hand up and tugged down Dimitri’s pants, resting them below his balls. A thatch of hair was just growing in around the base of his cock that was stiff and thick but not too long, barely longer than the width of Sylvain’s palm. 

Sylvain kissed against the head of Dimitri’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and pressing his thumb against the head. The kiss had Dimitri making a high pitched moan, eyes slipping closed at the warm wet sensation against his tip. Dimitri’s hands gripped at Sylvain’s shoulder, short nails biting into the flesh. Sylvain brought his other hand up to grab at the soft flesh of Dimitri’s ass, squeezing while the hand around Dimitri’s cock moved to fondle his balls. Dimitri jerked his hips when he felt Sylvain cup his balls, Sylvain’s hand gently fondling them. Sylvain trailed his mouth down Dimitri’s length, pressing kisses here or there that had Dimitri breathing out high little whines before working his way back up. He looked up, and Dimitri’s face was red with his chin tucked against his chest. He winked before he took Dimitri’s cock in his mouth, going down until his nose brushed against the thatch of blonde. Above him, Dimitri made a choked sound, hips attempting to rock forward. Sylvain hummed around him and pulled off, licking the head as wrapped his hand around Dimitri and began to pump. He kept Dimitri’s cock angled at his chest as he jerked him, his other hand teasing a finger closer to Dimitri’s anus; he teased against the tight puckered flesh of Dimitri’s hole, drawing out high moans from Dimitri as his hips attempted to rock back into the sensation. Before long, Dimitri let out a whine, hips rocking forward as he came, cum splattering against Sylvain’s chest. 

“That’s so good, Dimitri. That’s so good, look at you.” Sylvain brought Dimitri’s hand to his chest, forcing Dimitri’s hand to smear the cum into his skin. 

“Sylvain, that’s-” 

“I want you to mark me like this. I want to be reminded that I’m yours.”

“It’s demeaning.” 

“I say it’s okay.” Sylvain removed his hands and brought them to cradle Dimitri’s hips, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones. “It’s not demeaning when you do it. I know you’re not going to be malicious with this.” 

Dimitri frowned, but he kept his hand moving and spreading his cum. He was dubious on how okay this was, but the low purr he felt the start in Sylvain’s chest made he think that maybe it was okay in this instance. He let his hand pause on Sylvain’s left breast; his breast was small, the muscle underneath barely covered by a thin layer of fat. 

“Might I ask why you build your nest in a closet? Is it a normal occurrence for omegas? Forgive me for not knowing much.” 

“Probably not. I don’t think most omegas build nests in closets. A closet is safer than building a nest in my room; it makes it harder for unwanted guests.” 

“Unwanted?” Dimitri asked, eyes drifting back to the unknown shirt near Sylvain’s hip. “Did someone come in here? Did they hurt you?” 

“No one’s come in here today.”

“But someone has before? Is that why you made a point to tell me it’s not demeaning when I mark you with my spend?” 

“Dimitri.” The lily scent became overly sweet again.

“Is that where the shirt came from?” 

“Can we drop it? It doesn’t matter. He can’t get to me anymore.” 

“No one gets to hurt you, Sylvain. Nobody has the right to force themselves onto you.” 

“Stop.” 

“Sylvain-” 

“Stop. I don’t deserve your kindness. I played right into father’s hand and made you help me with my heat like he wanted.” 

“I wanted to help you.” 

“But did you want to have sex with me? Did you want to come here, or did my father force you in here like he’s done with others so that he can hopefully get rid of his omegan bitch son?” 

“Don’t talk about yourself that way. None of those words apply to you. I wanted to help you with your heat, even if it meant doing what we did. Your father may have implied certain things, but it was my decision to do them.” 

The sweet rotting smell mingled with Dimitri’s heated scent of burning pine. The same heavy feeling that Dimitri felt with Margrave Gautier’s breathe against his neck returned and worsened at the sight of tears falling down Sylvain’s cheeks. All the happy hormones from the scent of a pleased omega had dissipated. 

“I’m sorry, Sylvain. Please believe me when I said that you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re my friend, and I love you. I would do anything for you.” 

Sylvain’s arms came to wrap around his middle, and Sylvain buried his face against Dimitri’s stomach. The tears felt warm for a second as they hit Dimitri’s shirt but cooled quickly, leaving Dimitri’s shirt damp. His knees ached from kneeling on them for so long, the creases in his pants pressing uncomfortably into the skin of his knee caps, and he was all too aware of the way the waistband of his pants pressed into his thighs, still tucked under his balls. He wanted to tuck himself back in, but the way Sylvain clung to him had him wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders instead. For once, the broadening shoulders of his older friend seemed much more fragile than his own; he cradled him closely and carded a hand through his ginger hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Sylvain whispered against his stomach, and all Dimitri could do was pull him closer and let his pine scent coil with the rotting sweetness of lilies.


	2. How Wrong It Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Dimitri are 19 and 17 respectively. In the two years since Dimitri once helped Sylvain with his heat, Dimitri has come to figure out somethings. The first is he likes Sylvain; the second is he likes Felix; the third is he wants to be between them, but that's against Fodlan's norms. Besides, is there really any room for him in Sylvain's and Felix's relationship when his relationship with either is strained?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I liked the added angst of a potential triad and struggling with knowledge that this type of relationship goes against the societal expectations of Fodlan, so please take this. This is going to be the last chapter of this work, but I am planning on making a series that centers around what this relationship and Dimitri's future could look like.

That incident had been two years ago. In the time since, Dimitri hadn’t spent another heat with Sylvain. To the best of their ability, they had tried to regain the flow of the normalcy, but Dimitri wasn’t sure how successful he was. 

They were at the training grounds; Felix was sparring against Sylvain, the sharp clash of their training weapons resounding through the space. Despite Dimitri being on the other side of the spacel, he could smell the sweet scent of lilies that mingled with Felix’s eucalyptus scent. Something about the way the scents churned together had Dimitri’s fist tightening against the handle of his practice lance until a deafening snap resounded. The metallic ting of training weapons stopped, and Felix’s eyes whipped to Dimitri. 

“Do you have to break everything you touch, you stupid boar?” 

“Sorry. I guess I have too much pent up energy.” 

“You heard him, Felix. His Highness has energy to spare that needs taken care of. I think my work here is done.” Sylvain said with pat to Felix’s shoulders before he jogged to put his weapon away. 

“You need to train too, you slovenly bastard.” Felix groaned as Sylvain ran away. “Fine, boar, get a new weapon, and let’s get to it.” 

“As you wish.” Dimitri put his broken lance to the side and grabbed a new one, returning and falling into his stance just as Felix rushed him. 

The rapid pace of their training was good; it kept Dimitri from thinking about the way he missed the lily scent. He got drawn in to follow Felix’s footwork, trying to predict where Felix was going to attack next, and he let out a victorious grunt when he got Felix unarmed with his lance at Felix’s throat. 

“Looks like I win this round, Felix. Want to go again?” 

“Cockiness will be your downfall, Your Beastliness.” 

Dimitri wasn’t prepared for the bulk of Felix rushing him, throwing off his center of balance and causing him to fall on his ass. He also wasn’t prepared for the way Felix pinned his hands nor the way Felix sat himself on his hips, knees digging in to his sides. 

“Just because I don’t have a weapon, doesn’t mean the fight is over. All you chivalrous bastards stop the fight once your sword is gone like there aren’t other means available to you. Surely you aren’t so naive to think an opponent won’t use everything at their disposal against you in battle?” Felix said as he bore his weight down, Felix’s face so close to Dimitri’s that his breath fanned across Dimitri’s face. 

The weight of Felix and the strength of his grip on Dimitri’s wrists did something to Dimitri’s stomach, fire curling and heating him. Dimitri may be brutishly strong, but he lacked the pure dominance and fight that an alpha could radiate. Having Felix on top of him, exerting that dominance, was overwhelming to the point Dimitri couldn’t keep the heat out of his face. 

“Duly noted. I shall keep that in mind.” Dimitri closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of eucalyptus that surrounded him. 

Silence followed and the stretched between them, heat still burning at the points where Felix kept Dimitri pinned. The lack of movement caused Dimitri to open his eyes again. He wasn’t expecting to see Felix studying him, face still close. The harsh cut of Felix’s eyes and brows had soften; the look of harsh disapproval was absent, and Dimitri could almost pretend like they were kids again where there was only training and no real understanding of the death that would follow. In this moment, there was no death that had soured Felix’s face or bloodshed that soaked Dimitri’s mind. 

“Do you want to go another round?” Felix asked. 

“Yes.” 

Felix let go of Dimitri’s wrists, fingers briefly trailing along the soft skin of Dimitri’s inner wrist before he got off and held out his hand to Dimitri. Dimitri took his hand and stood. He went to reach for his weapon, but Felix’s hand stepping on the lance kept him from picking it up. 

“Your close combat needs work if I can pin you with such little effort.” 

“That was a one time thing, Felix. Don’t expect it to happen again.” 

“I’ll believe it when you show me.” 

With that they were grappling. The tug and pull, the hot press of Felix against him, and the proximity of the musky eucalyptus scent had something like contentment blossoming in Dimitri’s chest. By the end of their rolling around, Dimitri couldn’t help the smile that was plastered to his face as he kept Felix pinned under him. The combined smell of pine and eucalyptus only made him smile more, even if he felt like the scent was missing the needed sweetness of lilies. 

“What are you smiling about, boar?” 

“It’s just this has been fun. I’ve missed this, missed you. It’s nice to be able to train with you like this again.” 

Felix remained silent underneath Dimitri and closed his eyes. The lack of response had Dimitri’s smile drooping, and he let go of Felix’s wrists and shifted his weight to get off, but hands on his knees kept him in place. 

“I missed this too. I miss the old Dimitri.” 

The words hit like thick packed snow to the back of the head. “Have I not been here the whole time, Felix?” 

In lieu of answer, Felix pulled Dimitri down by his neck and into the crook of his neck. The smell of sweat and eucalyptus was strong, and even if the cold feeling that settled in his stomach didn’t completely melt away, Dimitri felt warmth spread through his chest. Maybe they could go back to the way things were before strife had gotten in the way. 

_______________________________________________

After that day, Dimitri wasn’t quite sure what to do. There was Sylvain, and there was Felix, and all Dimitri wanted to do was be in between the two. The smell of lilies and eucalyptus together brought a broiling jealousy to his stomach, but there was always an ache when his own pine scent was mixed with one or the other. It was weird; the proper relationship was two people, moreso two people who were of the opposite second gender. Male betas and male alphas didn’t get together. In an alpha and omega relationship, there was no room for a beta. Dimitri knew this well; all of Fodlan knew this well. That didn’t stop Dimitri from thinking about how he wanted to be in between, and the constant thinking on his wants and the understood norms made stress nestle deep and firm in his shoulders. 

Dimitri tried to go through his days without letting the ache and jealousy consume him, but seeing the easy way Sylvain and Felix interacted with each other reminded him. Sylvain and Felix sat together; Sylvain would casually through an arm around Felix and pull him close to whisper cospiratorily only for Felix to push Sylvain away with a look of irritation. More often than not, Felix would somehow get Sylvain to spar with him, and Dimitri would be off sparring with Dedue, Felix and Sylvain always visible in his periphery and distracting him from the blows he traded with Dedue. 

“Your Highness,” Dedue said one day after training as Dimitri sat stretching, “you seem to be distracted these days. Is there something on your mind?” 

“I apologise for my performance earlier. I was a bit distracted by something that has been on my mind, but I assure that I am fine.” 

“If you insist, but I am here for you always.” 

Dedue had his back to Dimitri as he began to do stretches of his own. Dimitri looked upon Dedue’s broad back, thought of the unshakable calm that Dedue always exuded, a mood very different from most alphas Dimitri had encountered. Perhaps, in this one instance, Dimitri could be a little honest. 

“Actually, may I propose a hypothetical situation to you?” 

“Go ahead, Your Highness.” Dedue turned around to face Dimitri, his gaze heavy as always as it settled on Dimitri. 

“What would you do if you wanted to be with both an omega and a beta, but the beta happens to be the same first gender as you? Do you tell them? What if you suspect that the beta and the omega get along rather well and that the potential relationship of the two does not need nor want you?” 

Silence followed Dimitri’s question. Dimitri could tell by the way Dedue’s brow furrowed that he was thinking, but the lack of answer had Dimitri’s chest beginning to feel tight. He was almost ready to brush off his question as silly when Dedue finally spoke. 

“I am not sure how to help. Communication is an important part of any relationship, romantic or not. If this hypothetical alpha really did value the beta and the omega, shouldn’t the alpha talk to them? How can the alpha know where to stand if there has been no discussion of the place? Who’s to say that the beta and the omega do not think that there is a place for the alpha?” 

“Of course. How does anything get across without communication. Thank you, Dedue. I appreciate your advice.” 

“As always, Your Highness. I am happy that I was of some use to you.” 

Dimitri smiled and picked himself off the floor. “How about we go clean up and then get some dinner? I think we’ve both earned a meal.” 

Dimitri waited for Dedue to nod before he began to walk towards the door. The evening air was cool and clean, filling Dimitri with a sense of calm as he breathed in deeply. The sky was fading, bright sherbert orange blending up into a true blue that mingled with an inky midnight blue the higher Dimitri looked. 

“A beautiful sky tonight.” Dedue said behind him. 

“It really is. I love this time of day. The world seems softer bathed in this orange glow.” 

“It does.” 

They spent a moment in silence, eyes turned up to the sky. Looking up, taking in the fading rays of sun, Dimitri finally felt like he had some answer to one of his problems. 

_______________________________________

After dinner that night with Dedue, Dimitri decided that he would talk to Sylvain first. While his relationship with both Felix and Sylvain were tentative and strained, his relationship with Felix was more tenuous than his with Sylvain. Despite the closeness that Dimitri thought he regained with Felix from their spar, the walls and savage words were up again the next day and hadn’t ceased sense. Sylvain at least would humor Dimitri in pretending to sit and listen to what he had to say. 

The problem was steeling his nerves enough to talk to Sylvain about it. Dimitri would see Felix and Sylvain together and the same old ugly twinge of jealousy would plant its way into his chest. It was only after another few days of those ugly feelings mixing in with the other ugly feelings that plagued him did Dimitri finally decide he would talk to Sylvain after dinner. 

During dinner, Dimitri had hoped to spot Sylvain, but as he looked around the dinning hall, Sylvain was no where to be found. He was absent from the table with Ingrid, Felix, and Ashe. He was also nowhere to be seen with Mercedes or Lorenz. With a sigh, Dimitri figured he might have missed him or that he was out with some girl. He supposed he could check the dormitory before he gave up for the night. 

The sky had already faded mostly to a darker blue with only a sliver of orange left at the horizon. The air was cool against Dimitri’s face, ruffling his bangs as it past by. Most of the noise of Garreg Mach had quieted down to a hum and the sound of heels against the cobbled stone path seemed to be the loudest sound around. The path to the doors was fairly empty; almost everybody was still down at dinner. 

Dimitri climbed up the second level of the dormitory. He passed by the rooms of other nobles of different houses and up the steps to reach the second to last dorm. Sylvain’s door was closed. Dimitri raised his fist and knocked against the heavy wooden door. 

“Yeah?” The sound of Sylvain’s voice was quiet through the door. 

“Sylvain, it’s Dimitri. I would like to have a conversation with you about something.” 

There was a groan on the other side. “Does this have to do with my town habits again as you so like to put it?” 

“No. I was hoping to have a conversation about something else. It’s ah- it’s a personal matter.” 

“Oh? Your Highness is coming to me with a personal matter? How exciting.” Sylvain said as he opened the door, the scent of lilies wafting through. 

The comment Dimitri was going to make on Sylvain’s enthusiasm died when he saw the flush to Sylvain’s check and the light sheen of sweat that covered his body. Sylvain wore his sleeping gown, the neckline in open vee with the strings unlaced that revealed specs of chest hair while the sleeves were rolled up to Sylvain’s forearm.

“Are you ill? Should you be coming to the door like this for me? Are you running a fever?” Dimitri raised his hand to Sylvain’s forehead, skin hot to the touch. 

“Please, Your Highness, calm down. It’s only the start of my heat.” 

“Oh- I- pardon me. I did not know. Should I leave then? Will you be okay? Do you need anything?” Dimitri asked, looking at Sylvain’s room. There were no closets in the dorms; the students kept their clothes in chests and wardrobes, and neither were really big enough to make a nest, let alone a nest for someone of Sylvain’s stature. “The dorms aren’t capable of… allowing for your preferred way of comfort.”

If Dimitri was to be honest, he wasn’t sure that Sylvain still made his nest in closets. Maybe that was something he had grown out of in these two years. He wouldn’t know. 

“You’re not wrong. I can’t really make my nest the way I would like, but what can you do?” 

“Perhaps we could move around furniture to make a space?” 

Sylvain tilted his head, eyes turned away from Dimitri. “I suppose we could try that.” 

Finally, Sylvain moved out of the doorway so Dimitri could enter. Dimitri closed the door behind him, surveying the area in front of him. Some of Sylvain’s clothes were scattered on the bed in a pile while a few others were just there on the floor. In addition to the bed, Sylvain had a desk and wardrobe, the arrangement of them almost identical to Dimitri’s room. One corner of the room was empty, free from any furniture or likely to be in the way of being able to open the door. 

“Do you think a space between that wall and the wardrobe with the desk would be good?” Dimitri motioned around to the area he meant, looking towards Sylvain. 

“We can try.” Sylvain told Dimitri, moving towards the wardrobe before Dimitri cut him off. 

With slight strain, Dimitri moved the wardrobe into position, leaving a fair amount of space between the wall and the back of the wardrobe. He turned and moved the desk. His breathing was a little deeper, and he drew in the thickening scent of lilies. He placed the desk so the covered back continued the partition build by the wardrobe. 

“Will this do?” Dimitri asked. 

“Let’s see.” Sylvain went to his bed and grabbed the mount of clothe in one big armful, tossing it into the corner before following after it. Sylvain crouched down and began to place pillows, blankets, and clothes this way and that. Dimitri was aware that he should probably look away, keep his eyes from following down the curve of Sylvain’s back to his bottom, but it he couldn’t help the way his eyes took in all of Sylvain from the bend of his neck to the way his legs curled underneath him. 

Sylvain turned around and laid back against his prop of pillows and blankets. “I think this’ll work.” 

“I’m glad that I could be of help to you, Sylvain. I suppose I’d better go.” 

“Dimitri, didn’t you want to talk about something?” Sylvain’s legs were parted just slightly as he laid half reclined. The smell of lilies was stronger now than when Dimitri had entered the room, and the way Sylvain’s face was still flushed muddled with Sylvain’s scent in his head. 

“It can wait.” 

“Oh, okay. Do you want to stay?” 

“I-” 

“You don’t have to.” 

Dimitri looked over Sylvain. He should leave. He needed to talk things out with Sylvain when there wasn’t that sweet scent that had him going a little stupid. 

“I’ll stay for a little.” 

“Come here.” Sylvain opened his arms and legs to Dimitri, hands out stretched. 

Dimitri crouched down and crawled over to Sylvain, slotting himself between Sylvain’s legs and wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s back. He hadn’t been this close to Sylvain in two years. Underneath his knees he felt the hard press of the floor barely cushioned by a blanket. Sylvain felt firmer against him than two years ago. He nestled his face into Sylvain’s neck and inhaled deeply. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around Dimitri, and Dimitri let the comfort of Sylvain’s arms across his shoulders fill him with warmth. 

“You’re so good, Dimitri.” The way Sylvain said it is soft, and the way Sylvain’s breath brushed against Dimitri’s neck had a shiver sliding down his spine and warmth beginning to build in his stomach. 

Dimitri let out a whine against Sylvain’s neck, squeezing his eyes closed at the way Sylvain’s limbs tighten around him, thighs pressing tighter against his hips. If he concentrated, he could feel the warmth of Sylvain’s crotch against his, too aware of the fact that Sylvain’s nightgown was pushed up high to accommodate for how wide his legs were spread. 

While Dimitri was lost in sensations, Sylvain nosed against Dimitri’s cheek, pressing his lips anywhere he could on Dimitri’s face until Dimitri met Sylvain’s mouth with his own. The kiss started slow, only a gentle purse of well moisturized lips against Dimitri’s before Sylvain was licking at Dimitri’s mouth and drawing out a soft whine. Warmth squirmed in Dimitri’s chest, slithering its way up to his face and down low into his stomach, and the warmth was only intensified by the scent of lilies that now carried a sweet milky undertone. Dimitri moaned and broke the kiss to hide his face back against Sylvain’s sweat glad, swollen moist lips brushing against the place the scent was the heaviest. 

“Dimitri, would you?” Sylvain asked as he wrapped his legs around Dimitri’s hips and pulled him flush. Dimitri gasped against Sylvain’s neck as his groin came in contact with Sylvain, heat and wetness seeping through his pants at the contact. 

“Can I?” Dimitri tugged at Sylvain’s nightgown as he pulled back, eyes stuck on the way Sylvain’s face was so rosy with his eyes blown wide. 

“Please.” 

Dimitri wasted no time in pulling the nightgown off Sylvain, trying his hardest to keep his strength in check to keep the clothing in tack. When the gown was gone, thrown off somewhere behind him, Dimitri took in Sylvain. Unlike two years ago, a patch of chest hair had grown in the valley between Sylvain’s peck, the hair a darker muted orange like his eye brows. The strands tapper out onto the swell of his pecks and trailed down to his belly button and on to a thick thatch at Sylvain’s pubis mons. Under the thatch was his large clit and folds that shined with slick. 

Tentatively, Dimitri reached out and brushed his fingers through Sylvain’s chest hair before cupping on pec with his hand. Underneath his fingers, the little layer of fat on top of muscle squished, spilling out between the gaps of his fingers. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dimitri said. He bent his head and kissed the warm pec before letting his tongue lick at the skin. Sylvain’s deep exhaling moan pushed his chest into Dimitri’s hand, and when Dimitri glanced up, Sylvain’s eyes were half lidded as he looked back at him. Keeping eye contact, Dimitri moved and kissed between his pecks then made his way down Sylvain’s stomach, stopping here and there to lick. 

“Shit.” Sylvain tossed his head back, his breathing faster and shallower. 

Dimitri worked his way down to the thatch of dark auburn hair to press a kiss against Sylvain’s slit. Above him, Sylvain let out a sigh, the tension slipping away as Dimitri placed another kiss. He worked his way up, kissing and lightly sucking on the wet folds before Dimitri placed a kiss against Sylvain’s clit. When the action got a low whimper, Dimitri looked up, Sylvain’s warm brown eyes on him. 

“Just like that, Dima,” Sylvain said. His hand came out to pet Dimitri’s hair, pushing Dimitri’s bangs up and away from his forehead. Dimitri closed his eyes and hummed against Sylvain before took Sylvain’s clit into his mouth and sucked. 

The grunt that Dimitri drew from Sylvain spurred him on. Slick coated his chin as he bobbed his head, the taste of slick slightly bitter. Sylvain’s hand in his hair tightened, pushing his face down. He could feel the thick weight of Sylvain’s clit twitch in his mouth, his folds contract against his chin as he kept his face buried against Sylvain. He sucked with viger, brows furrowed in concentration as he felt Sylvain’s thighs tense around his face. Sylvain’s hips ground against his face as Sylvain let out a groan, and then there was a gush of slick against his face as Sylvain went taunt. Dimitri let Sylvain ride his orgasm out, switching to licking and lapping at Sylvain’s clit. When he felt Sylvain go limp against his face, he gave Sylvain’s clit on final suck before, with a pop, Dimitri moved back and let Sylvain’s clit fall from his mouth. 

The only sounds between them were their breathing gradually tapering down into less shallow breathes. 

“Who in Fodlan taught you that, Dima?” Sylvain asked once his breathing had slowed. 

Dimitri ducked his head, tightening a fist into the blanket below him. 

“I, um, happened across one of Ingrid’s knight novels that she shares with Ashe and asked to borrow it. I didn’t realize why she gave me a strange look until I read the book.” 

Sylvain let out a laugh, pulling Dimitri to him. “Who knew our little prince was growing up?” 

“Sylvain.” Dimitri said, trying to be stern but his voice crumpled into a whine. 

“It’s cute.” Sylvain pressed a kiss to Dimitri’s hair and nuzzled his nose against the soft blond stands. “How about we take care of you now?” 

The way Sylvain’s voice dropped into a deep honeyed tone rekindled the building warmth in Dimitri’s stomach. Sylvain’s hand pressing against his half hard length stoked the fire, and Dimitri couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips up into the friction. 

“Undress for me.” 

Dimitri hurried to shuck off his shirt, cringing when he heard the tear of the fabric, but large warm hands on his thigh spurred him on to keep going. He freed himself of his undershirt, and then clumsily removed his pants, trying to kept his motion minimal in the small space between the wall and the furniture. 

Eventually, he was free of his clothing and naked, aware of the way Sylvain’s eyes roamed his body. 

“You’ve gained muscle.” Sylvain said, trailing his hand up Dimitri’s thigh. 

Dimitri shivered at the fluttering of Sylvain’s fingertips skipping over his leg. “I have been training more since we’ve got to the academy. You’ve gained muscle yourself. You look good.” 

Dimitri watched the way Sylvain’s face twisted briefly, and he made to speak when Sylvain’s calloused fingertips against his lips stopped him.

“This is about you for now, handsome. Let me make you feel good.” 

Sylvain pulled a shuttered breath from Dimitri when he took Dimitri’s cock in his hand and swiped his thumb against the head. Dimitri’s cock fit nicely in Sylvain’s hand, head just barely peaking out past the closure of his fist. 

“Do you want to put in?” 

“I- is, is that okay?” 

“It’ll be fine, Dimitri. Please?” 

Dimitri looked down, eyes trailing from Sylvain’s hand on his cock to where Sylvain was flushed and slick between his legs. 

“If you’re sure that’s okay.” 

“I promise,” Sylvain said as he pulled Dimitri into a kiss and laid back in his nest. “Come on.” 

Sylvain hitched on of his legs around Dimitri’s hip and pulled him close. Dimitri followed with his eyes trained down as he watched his cock get closer to Sylvain’s folds. When his cock head rubbed between Sylvain’s sex, sliding through the warm slick, Dimitri moaned, biting his bottom lip to stifle his sound. He rolled his hips into the warm feeling, mesmerized by the way his cock parted Sylvain’s lips. 

“Do I just- do I push in?” Dimitri asked, looking up to Sylvain with furrowed brows.

Sylvain let out a laugh, kissing Dimitri’s cheek, but a ugly pocket of anxiousness bubbled up in Dimitri’s chest. “The knight story told you how to eat pussy like a champ, but didn’t tell you how to put it in, huh? Here, let me.” 

Sylvain took hold of Dimitri’s cock again, angling it down against his hole. “Now push your hips forward slowly.” 

Dimitri did as he was told, watching as his cock slowly pushed into Sylvain’s tight heat. The sensation had Dimitri biting his lip hard, his breath shuttering in his chest as the heat enveloped him. 

“Just like that. So good, Dima.” Sylvain said as he let go of Dimitri’s cock. 

The pressure and heat of Sylvain’s hole had Dimitri’s balls already feeling tight, and the warmth in his stomach was rapidly building to a boiling. 

“I apologize in advance if I’m lacking.” Dimitri kept his eyes down, avoiding Sylvain’s face. 

“You’re already leagues better than the people I’ve been with. You’ll always be better.” Sylvain pressed his face into Dimitri’s neck and nipped as his scent gland. Dimitri felt heat build in his cheeks at Sylvain’s words; they made most of the pocket of anxiousness disappear. 

As Sylvain began to kiss and suck at Dimitri’s scent gland, Dimitri ground his hips forward and let out a sigh. The heat felt so good coupled with the attention Sylvain paid to his gland; it had the tension slipping away, and Dimitri eased himself back a little to push back in. He kept up his pace, pulling out slowly and inching back in a little more each time. He bowed his head, resting it against Sylvain’s shoulder as Sylvain wrapped both legs around his hips. 

“You can go faster and harder if you want.” Sylvain said against Dimitri’s ear, nipping the lobe before he went back to kissing and sucking against Dimitri’s gland. 

Dimitri whine and picked up the pace of his hips, pushing in with more force. The friction was building, stroking the fire in his stomach to higher pitches. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, wet with the sound of Dimitri’s cock pushing slick out of Sylvain’s hole. Another whine escaped Dimitri at the obscenity of the sounds.

“Just like that. Oh, Goddess, you’re so good.” 

Dimitri felt Sylvain slide a hand between them, his fingers brushing against Dimitri’s cock as Sylvain began to rub at himself. The knowledge of Sylvain playing with himself had Dimitri’s balls tightening unexpectedly and forced a moan out of Dimitri as his rhythm fell apart in his desperation to chase the tightness building in his hips. 

“I’m- Sylvain- oh,” Dimitri whined as he pushed in deep, his balls drawn close as he lost himself. 

“Fuck yes, Felix, shit.” Sylvain groaned, biting down on Dimitri’s scent gland. 

The sharp throbbing pain in Dimitri’s neck had the boiling hot arousal freezing over, orgasm ruined by the shock and pain. He pulled out, fingers brushings against the new mating mark on his neck as he looked down at Sylvain. His fingers came away wet with spit and blood. Sylvain looked up at him, brown eyes wide before his face crumbled; Sylvain turned over on his side, curled up and hunched away from Dimitri. Dimitri looked at him, his eyes following the forms of Sylvain’s body; the trail of semen leaking from Sylvain’s cunt should have aroused him, but looking at his spend added to the chilled feeling of his stomach and made him nauseous. 

Sylvain had bit him. He was mated to Sylvain now. He wouldn’t be able to have another mate. He was bonded, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He would always be Sylvain’s now even when Sylvain wasn’t his, neck smooth and unmarred. He was Sylvain’s even though he wasn’t who Sylvain wanted.

His eyes burned; his throat was tight. The rancid sweet rot of lilies enclosed the room, filling his lungs and suffocating him. He didn’t mean to let out a sound, but the floodgate was bursting, and he was crying. He buried his face in his hands, palms exuding painful pressure against his eyes. Maybe the worst part was Sylvain didn’t reach for him, didn’t hold him, just curled up tighter and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> This is my only second work of the fandom, but I really enjoy writing for FE3H. It's fun to have another series with so many characters and shipping options.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All kudos and comments are appreciated. I was originally going to write this for omega Sylvain week, but unfortunately life got in the way. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
